This invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly an electrically powered bicycle which has the benefit of low noise output, no pollutant emission and convenience of use. Additionally, this electrical bicycle may be used as a manually operated conventional bicycle.
The subject electrical bicycle has many advantages, when used as a sporting vehicle. Motorcycles may be replaced with the electrical bicycle since it has no pollutant emission and low noise output. Modern technology has made progress in development of batteries and a durable battery can be manufactured without difficulty. In light of this, the electrical bicycle has become commercially more important since it has a very low pollution.
In some prior art electrical bicycles, a driving mechanism is disposed at the suitable position on the frame. This driving mechanism is linked to a fly-wheel by a chain. A driving force is transferred to the fly-wheel and the bicycle is able to be driven. Such prior art driving mechanisms are similar to motorcycles. The only difference between the two is the engine of the motorcycle which is replaced with a driving mechanism powered by a battery. Such prior art electrical bicycles have the following disadvantages:
1. Since a chain is used to transfer the driving force from the driving mechanism to the fly-wheel of the bicycle, the mechanical performance is low and the wear is high. Additionally, the chain must be lubricated often in order to decrease friction. Consequently, dirt may accumulate on the chain and the users pants may be stained by the lubricant. PA1 2. When the electrical bicycle rides at a high speed, on a straight road or an off-road, the chain may vibrate violently. In some cases, the chain may be out-of-position. The recovery of the chain takes time and stains the users hands.